Star Wars?
by LittleMissUnderstood97
Summary: Moment of random inspiration gone wild. Todd is bored and Sheppard presents an alternative to the usual routine.


Todd positioned himself in his usual work spot, across the table from Rodney. He sighed, just another day...

And things continued like just another day, he bypassed security codes, he altered coding, he listened to McKays complaints and also pointed out several of his mistakes that would ultimately end up in the failure of the program if not corrected. Just like any other day.

The door opened up behind Todd but he dismissed it. Probably Colonel Carter checking up on things, or that Zelenka scientist to bounce some ideas off Rodney.

Well, Todd smirked, if it was him, at least it would be amusing to watch him recoil in terror everythime I moved.

But it niether. Colonel Sheppards voice cut across the room.

"Rodney!" Something in his voice was off, noted Todd. McKay noticed it too, because he looked up.

"Yes? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

Sheppard walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"So, how's this going..." he said motioning toward the screen.

Todd was interested now, ussually whenever he came in it was to say that the Doctor was needed for something off world. The only comments he made on the project was to say something like "You guys still doin' that?" or "C'mon, can't you, I don't know, make a program that does it for you?" or even "You know if you ever need any help (this was then greeted with eye rolling, to which he would reply) Hey, I could have been in Mensa, you know."

Whatever this Mensa was, Todd mused, I doubt it would give John Sheppard the knowledge required to complete this research. Nevertheless...

"So... you up for a break?" it seems that Sheppard was almost at the point. Almost.

McKay sensed it as well.

"Look, just what do you want?"

Sheppard looked at his feet for a few seconds then became the most enthusiastic that Todd had ever seen him Well, other than the enthusiasm he shows when threatening to kill him.

"Well, I was getting bored just waiting around for something important to do, so I ordered something from Earth to pass the time-"

"Get to the point already!"

"And it arrived today! My playstation and Star Wars game!"

What ever Rodney had been expecting, it wasn't that. Todd was unfazed, he was getting used to not knowing what things from Earth were.

"You got what?"

"Star Wars on PS2! It was a game that I got cheap a few years ago and I just thought I would get it to pass the time when I wasn't doing anything important. Since Ronon's off-world I thought and you like computers I thought i would see fi you wanted to-"

"No." McKay shook his head. "Not a chance"

Sheppard looked dissapointed. "You sure?"

"_Really_ sure."

Sheppard took a step toward the door the thought of something. He turned to Todd.

"Hey, you wanna play?"

Todd was confused. "Play? This..._Star Wars_?"

Sheppard stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Yeah."

Todd frowned.

"I am currently in the process of configuring the virus. I do not think that it would be wise for me to leave. The sooner this project is complete the better."

Sheppard sighed and headed towards the door. Todd turned back to the screen, to get back to work. Just like he did yesterday. And the day before...

"Actually, Sheppard..."

John torned around looking hopeful.

"What does this...game include? I shall participate."

Sheppard grinned and motioned for Todd to follow him. They headed out the door, followed by a few baffled gaurds and leaving behing an incredulous Rodney. Mckay listened to Sheppard excitedly explaining what Star Wars was about.

Ronon walked to Sheppards qaurters to ask if he wanted to spar. What he didn't expect was to see two gaurds positioned beside the door. He looked at them.

"What the hell's goin' on here?"

The gaurds looked at each other. One shrugged.

"It would probably be better for you to just take a look. It would explain better than we could."

Ronon stood there confused for a second and then just walked in to Sheppards room.

On the floor Sheppard and Todd were sitting cross-legged on the floor and staring at a flashing TV screen. The flashes, Ronon realised, were laser shots.

Sheppard was taunting Todd.

"What, you call that shooting? What are you doing?"

Todd growled.

"Don't test my patience, John Sheppard. My clone army will soon destroy your Jedi."

Sheppard sniggered. "Yeah. _Right._"

Ronon watched them banter for a moment then just walked straight out again.

Sheppard looked behind him "You hear something?"

Todd grinned. "Yes, the sound of your defeat."

Sheppard whipped round, but too late. Todd had just blown his spaceship out of the sky.

"Right, REMATCH!"


End file.
